Fangirl
by zeldris
Summary: …perhaps her obsession with a certain youtube star had spiraled a little bit out of her control. So what? It wasn't like she was ever going to actually talk to him…right? gruvia/nalu/jerza/gajevy
1. icecross

**...another au...**

* * *

"Juvia, would you date me?"

The question came at such an odd point in time, I felt my face scrunch up as my hand smoothed a poster across my wall. We were currently redecorating, aka moving everything around in an unnecessary fashion for the sole excuse of blasting music to the utmost limit in my room.

"I…dunno." I answered. I felt like I knew Lucy too well to date her. I knew all of her dirty little secrets, there is definitely such a thing as too much information.

"Would you date me if I had a penis?" She revised, plucking a thumbtack from my wall and smashing it through Ashton Irwin's chin.

"I…still don't know how that changes anything." I answered vaguely.

"I can think of a few ways it changes things…"

"Yeah, well maybe if your face wasn't buried in porn so much, you'd actually have a boyfriend and you wouldn't have to resort to using _me_." I retorted, wishing I had a microphone to drop onto the floor.

"Ooh, _ouch_. At least I'm not creepily obsessed with what's-his-name." She added. That's always her last resort, fuckin' bitch.

"Don't go there!" I screeched hotly, kicking a fluffy green chair over in frustration.

Of course, she was referring to _icecross_ , my sad, _sad_ obsession. _Icecross_ was a youtube channel I frequented (and that's using the word 'frequented' loosely). It wasn't my damn fault that Gray Fullbuster is the undisputable reincarnate of Jesus Christ himself.

I happened across Gray's channel a few or so years ago, it barely even took me a half minute to fall in love with him, he was adorable, sexy, funny, amazing, fucking sexy as _sin,_ witty, perfect…I could probably google search a list of other synonyms for these types of words, but you get the picture. Trust me, you'd love him, too. Lucy's just jealous that I discovered him first.

"I _always_ have to go there. Sure, he's cute, but you just…I don't even know how to describe the level of weird you've traipsed across with your obsession." Lucy said with a wayward shiver.

"You _love_ him!" I accused, pointing my finger at her like I had just condemned her to be a witch.

" _You_ do!" She corrected, throwing an awkwardly heavy memory foam pillow at me.

She laughed at the weird _poomf!_ sound it made when it hit my face.

I wrinkled my nose like an upset pug and threw it back at her.

"Maybe a little bit," I admitted, licking my top row of teeth seductively. Lucy ended my room polishing when she slapped a crappily-printed photo I screenshotted of Gray during one of his videos . He had his hand midway through his rogue, wavy black hair.

It was sad how much good money I would pay to be in the same room as him when he does that.

"Creep," Lucy whispered, pointing at the photo threateningly. "One day, this obsession is going to bite you right in the ass."

"Sure," I reprimanded.

I kind of wished I had listened to her.

.

.

.

It was late Tuesday afternoon, not that the days mattered in early summer anyways, it didn't matter if it was Tuesday or Wednesday or fucking whattheheckisday.

I had been scrolling through my youtube subscription page for a while now, sadly I wasn't into that much besides _icecross_ and the occasional makeup tutorial it took a lot of work to make my ugly not ugly.

I randomly clicked and old-ish video of Gray's, one of my favorites, _Top Ten Reasons Icecross makes a Good Boyfriend._ The first time I saw it I was practically surrounded in tissues, because I get really emotional when I see his smiling little baby face.

I listened to him ramble on about roses or something, I couldn't care less, he could fucking spit on me and I'd still consider him 10/10 boyfriend material. That may be a tiny bit sad, but whatever.

My phone buzzed and I checked it, almost going cross-eyed trying to focus on the text and Gray's face simultaneously.

 _From: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _check this out :3_

Curiously, I hit pause on Gray's video and clicked the link Lucy had sent me. A list for the latest video conference in the Capitol was out. Pft. Lame, I already knew Gray was gonna be there. I was no doubt the first view on his video announcing it. Too bad I had no money and no options.

 _To: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _late much? evrbody knows hes gonna be there_

A ding almost immediately.

 _From: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _awww. don't u wanna go meet the bae?_

I rolled my eyes.

 _To: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _duh. not like i can go anyhow, plus id probably end up embarrassing myself_

I could hear Lucy's telltale laughter in my head.

 _From: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _course you would, ya little screw-up :P_

A notification appeared on my computer screen, annoyingly covering up Gray's paused face. Twitter.

I dropped my phone on the floor and crossed my legs, interested enough to click the notification. Apparently someone had followed me.

I didn't recognize the person, not at first. He looked fairly attractive, and I could've sworn that I recognized his nname as well. Weird.

What was even weirder was that he had over ten thousand followers. I mean…fuck. I barely had three hundred, and I was following like four hundred people. (Yes…including Gray, you assholes.)

I looked at his following tab. Holy _shit_ , he's barely even following fifty people!

 _Maybe he followed me by mistake,_ I chastised, reality biting my ass evilly.

As if reality had heard me and decided to respond with 'check yourself, bitch' I got a DM from the guy, _Lyon Vastia_ , who had just followed me.

I hit my inbox and read what he had written, which was like three paragraphs worth. Shit, he's trying to sell me something isn't he?

 _Dear Juvia_

 _It's been a long night, but I think I've finally found you. The one. I saw your profile from a distance, and it ha only taken me minutes to realize that I have to speak with you. I'll die if I don't._

My face was frozen. Was this guy for real? He must've swallowed one too many Shakespeare pills, because _damn_ , he really doesn't mess.

 _Your beauty is absolutely astounding. I find it to be unmatched and unparalleled – your humor is flawless, is it crazy to say that I believe I may have fallen for you already?_

Yes. It's really crazy, but I wasn't about to judge, since this was coming from the girl who had clearly fantasized about marring gray Fullbuster within minutes of meeting him.

 _Juvia, you are a truly lovely human being. I may die if I never have the chance to at least speak with you, so I am begging you – please, respond, so I may at least have some closure._

Oh man, Lucy was gonna _eat this up_ like fucking _groceries._ Man – even _I_ was eating this up. Either this was a really sick prank (my best guess) or this guy missed his check-in at the loony bin. I was seriously doubting messaging him back.

 _With hesitant curiosity, and bated breath - Lyon._

I ended his message by bursting into giggles. This was just… _man,_ this was hilarious! I should send this _exact_ message to Lucy and see what she says…

The response box glared at me. Should I answer yet, or wait for further counsel…?

My legs jittered excitedly and I started typing anyways. I was way too pumped up to see what this guy was up to.

 _Are you serious?_ I typed back eagerly. I was still giggling hysterically, like some weird DC goon who desperately wanted to kill the batman.

He answered freakishly fast.

 _Of course not! I would never joke about something like this!_

Heh. So this guy wanted to play, well, so be it.

 _cool, cool._ I sent back. I know, I'm lame.

 _Is…there any other way I can contact you? This seems a little…informal…_

Smooth. Asking for my phone number without even asking for it.

 _um…you are still kind of a stranger, but i can do Skype._

Nice. I hit the send button with satisfaction, no one's gonna weasel my phone number out of me!

 _Of course! We have to start small, this is a blossoming relationship. My Skype is icemake17_

My eyebrows furrowed. That's…unique. My thoughts instantly swerved to _icecross_ , as they usually did whenever something remotely icy was mentioned. I shrugged it off.

 _Ok, ill add you, I guess._

I minimized the Twitter browser and went onto Skype. May as well throw this guy a bone, if it was a joke, maybe I could at least give his friends a good laugh.

My hands flew to the keyboard to get to the add friends tab. What was his name again? Lion? Whatever. What was his _Skype_ name?

My face contorted into a face of confusion and I was tempted to reopen the Twitter tab to check.

"It was icemagic, or something lame." I spoke aloud. I typed in _icemagic17_ and hit add without any second doubts. Usually I wasn't this bold when it came to making friends with strange people who claimed to be in love with me, but I was flying high on a whim and a shot of coffee. I could regret my decisions in the morning.

I hadn't bothered adding any sort of customary greeting in the request, but I figured if lion-guy liked me so much he'd recognize my profile picture, because it's actually a fairly good picture of me.

There was no activity from my Skype for the next couple of minutes, which was kind of weird because Twitter guy seemed pretty eager to meet me earlier. Maybe he backed out of the joke late, who knows.

Unfazed, I moved back to the screen where Gray's adorable fucking face was frozen in time, telling me exactly why I should date him.

It was funny. I think the thing I liked most about his videos was that it felt like he was talking to me – not the whole world full of fangirls, but just _me_.

It was stupid, and petty. But I found solace in it.

I hit play on the video. Gray began talking about how much he liked spontaneity and traveling and the only thing on my mind was how fucking amazing it would be to date Gray. Then again, I don't know if I'd even be able to stand in his presence without bowing down the whole time. A wicked double-standard, if you ask me.

I gently brushed a stray piece of blue hair that had fallen from my bun. It used to be blonde once a upon a dream, but ever since a video of Gray's stating he liked girls with exotic hair, I've been rocking the blue locks as best I could. Lucy told me it was stupid to change the way I looked for a boy I didn't even know. Maybe it was, a little bit. But it made me feel good about myself, too. It made me stand out. And I liked it.

 _"_ _Another great thing about me is that I'm hilarious, like 30% of the time. You'll be the funny one in the relationship."_ Screen Gray stated. I felt myself nod subtly, even though in my mind I knew he was eighty thousand times funnier than me on his worst days.

A Skype notification popped up. Romeo's back, apparently. I made the one-sided decision to finish the video before I messaged him again, on my watch, Gray took absolute priority.

Another Skype notification appeared and I hazardously rolled my eyes. Give it a rest, Adonis. I'm here all night.

With a wry smile, I reached for my phone, debating whether or not I should tell Lucy, and how. Maybe 'guess who earned herself a stalker' would be a good start. I typed it into my phone messily and hit send. Meanwhile, the Gray video ended and I was alone again.

Except for stalky-pants.

I hit Skype to see what he had to say for himself, probably something along the line of 'you've been punked!11!', but it didn't hurt to check.

My eyes squinted at the message he had sent me.

 _how did you get my Skype_

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. Short term memory loss much? I was so close to typing P. Sherman 42 Wallaby Way Sydney it almost hurt, but I decided to be cool and give him a straightforward answer.

 _you gave it to me?_

With a sudden heartstroke of panic, I remembered that I hadn't double checked his Skype name to make sure I had typed in the right one. Like a crazed lunatic, I reopened the Twitter site and checked the guy's ( _Lyon Vastia_ , I gotta remember that name…) Skype.

Shit.

Apparently, my dumbassery knows no bounds, because his Skype was _icemake17._ I had befriended _icemagic17._

My face heated up in mortification. _Man_ was I stupid, and lazy, too. It would've taken me 0.4 seconds to double check the name, but _nooo_ , I just _had_ to go with my stupid-ass _gut_.

Before I could type in an apology to _icemagic_ or whatever his name was, they messaged me back again.

 _god dammit. did natsu give it to you?_

My mind triggered a string of memories associated with the word _Natsu_ , like the fact that there was another youtuber by that name who's channel was actually kind of lame but for some reason he had an assload of subscribers. I only knew him through Gray's channel, weird as that was. I kind of considered myself friends with Gray, like his friends were mine, ad his enemies were mine. Natsu was somewhere in between those two, so my feelings for him were mixed.

 _idk who that is_

I typed back an answer, absentmindedly forgetting to tell the person that it was my mistake that had led to us becoming contacts.

Oh well. Out of sheer boredom, I clicked his contact and decided to surf through what little info it could give me.

His picture was fuzzy and weird, I could tell that there were multiple people in the photo and they were on a beach of some sort. An extrovert. Excellent.

But that didn't really matter.

Because what really hit me – and this is hilarious, so pay attention – was the name.

 _Gray Fullbuster_.

"Oh shit," I remarked, my voice raising to a high-pitched squeak that could rival the sound of a squeaky toy being stepped on by an obese person.

The only thing left to do now, was scream.

* * *

 **got randomly inspired when my friends were rambling about troyler siban or some weird youtube thing. so yeahhhhh I might actually continue this? amazing!?**


	2. the plan

It's standard fangirl protocol to _always double check the standards_.

I had made the mistake one too many times before of jumping to conclusions - this probably _wasn't_ Gray, anyhow, maybe it was just one of those creepy people who pretends to be someone else on the internet just for kicks?

I inhaled and shivered from the adrenaline rushing through my system - which probably wasn't healthy, at all. I felt like I had just downed three packets of raw sugar and gargled straight Mountain Dew out of a shot glass. Calm. think _calming_ thoughts. Gray doing yoga. Gray smiling gently at me with a beach in the background, as he gets down on one knee and opens a small black box…

Yeah. that's the stuff.

I exhaled for an extended period of time and gathered my muddled thoughts.

"Relax. Just. Relax." I told myself slowly. My phone beeped, it was Lucy.

 _From: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _a stalker? tf does that mean, r u high?_

Wow. I can feel your faith from here, Lucy.

My Skype made a ping sound and I almost fell off of my bed in excitement.

 _natsu didn't give you my Skype? how did you get it then?_

Calmcalmcalmcalmcalmcalmcaaaalllllmmm. I am a coral. A sea anemone. Floating gently in the waves, back and forth, and back, and forth.

My finger hit the keyboard, and my face soon followed.

With a _splat_ , a bunch of random numbers, letters and symbols appeared in the Skype text box. I hurriedly deleted all of it in fear of accidentally sending, and then quickly typed up my response.

 _aha, i just realized, i think i accidentally added the wrong person, i'm really sorry!_

Ok, good. Sound cute. Flirty. If this really _is_ Gray, he will call you the fuck out on your bullshit.

His response came almost instantly.

 _it's kind of hard to type in the wrong skype name._

Perfect. In Gray's _top ten pet peeves_ video, he'd really extended on how it annoyed him when people played dumb or overly flirty. He was an antisocial little bastard, I fucking _love_ him.

Clue number one. Now, to perform some other tests.

 _in my defense, i wasn't actually trying. i don't suppose you've ever dealt with adding someone who stalks you on here, huh?_

Excellent. Trap him with something relatable.

Damn, I was acting like a regular grade-a sleuth today. A+ for Juvia.

I decided to text back Lucy while I waited for a reply.

 _To: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _im not high im just tall :(_

I fought back a stupid laugh and set my phone on my bed, not willing to respond to her again. I needed to focus all of my attention on Gray - or at least the guy who claimed to be Gray.

Like he had heard me thinking about him, a notification popped up. I clicked it eagerly and read his reply.

 _actually, i know exactly what that's like._

Of course he knew what it was like. There wasn't a doubt to be found for miles about the act that Gray had fangirls, myself included [obviously], that stalked his Skype and would sell their scalps for the interaction I was currently receiving. In fact, I would've sold my scalp plus other dispensable body parts to even say a single word to him before five minutes ago.

 _care to elaborate?_ I typed, curious to see the sorts of kooky ways girls (and guys) alike would try to come in contact with him. I was sure he'd have stories.

By now I was pretty much ignoring any and all texts from Lucy, and all of my attention was directed at Skype and my interactions with, now that I was sure of it, Gray Fullbuster himself.

I was so dead. I probably died from some obsolete random disease in the night, and this was just god humoring my fangirlic delusions by offering some sort of tribute in the form of communicating with him. How cute, laugh it up god. I was having the time of my freakin' _life_.

 _well, there was this one time someone sent me 437 Twitter messages with my name in all caps, and when i finally agreed to talk to her on the terms of her not stalking me, it didn't turn out so well._

I stifled a laugh, before my face inevitably paled, because I would've totally tried that. I wasn't nearly brave enough to send him a message on Twitter though, I wasn't worthy of Gray's attention. Plus, my Twitter was usually just a bunch of incoherent, embarrassing babbles and selfies, god and heaven above if he happened to stumble upon that mess, I'd be mortified beyond belief.

I eagerly typed back, wanting to maintain the conversation despite the glaring mitigating circumstance that it was 2 in the bloody morning.

 _that's rough, buddy. sounds like you've got a lot of fangirls, huh?_ I typed, playing the dumb route and pretending to not know that he was actually icecross, the irrefutable love of my life and savior.

His response came almost instantly, jolting my system like a defibrillator to the face. Honestly, an activity like this for me was the equivalent of taking crystal meth for the first time - absolutely unbelievable.

 _kinda. i sorta got a youtube channel with a lil bit of recognition, and apparently girls kinda like that shit_

 _Oooh,_ the _humble_ road, huh Gray? That's fine, that's cute, I'm all for that. You fucking cute ass waffle. But a _little_ bit of recognition, _really_? He calls almost 4 and a half million subscribers a _little recognition?_

If he was sitting next to me right now, I probably would've pinched his cute little cheeks, and also maybe kissed his dumb face a lot, but that's a minor detail I don't mind leaving out.

 _that's cool_. I typed, before I froze. I couldn't reveal to him that I was his fan - that would _ruin_ our relationship, he'd think that I was lying about accidentally getting his Skype and that I was just another crazy fangirl who'd annoy him to death. No. I had to be different. I had to lie, it was the only way.

It wasn't like he'd ever find out. Right?

 _i don't go on youtube much, but whats your name?_

After I typed the words, I hit send immediately, afraid that I'd rethink it if I spent another second deliberating. It was done. I had lied to my icon, the love of my life.

 _i'm gray_. He answered. His name seemed so simple, so... _casual_. it was daunting for someone who'd compared his name to someone like Obama or Queen Elizabeth her whole life to view his name at an equivalent to something like Bob or Joe. Gray. Just Gray.

I felt my hands shiver a bit as I typed back my own name.

 _i'm juvia._ I typed, my hands shaking nervously. This was happening. i was befriending someone I'd idolized for _so long…_

 _nice to meet you_. He sent back. I almost choked to death.

This was by far the high point in my life. I couldn't believe it. I'd peaked at 18.

 _well,_ I slowly and shakily typed, the hype reaching all the way into my fingertips. They were almost numb, but I still typed diligently. _it's almost_ _2:30, i need to sleep. talk to you some other time, ok?_

My mind buzzed. _Please, please, please say yes. Please lord, i ask so little of you...just give me this, give me the chance to talk to Gray again…._

The notification that told me that he was typing popped up. My heart thumped like the beat of an 80's song and I could practically feel imaginary sweat pouring down my face. I was melting.

 _sure._ Was his simple one-worded answer that made me scream into my pillow so loud I thought my vocal chords would implode.

 _goodnight_ I typed before slamming my laptop shut violently. I had done it. I had _done it_.

I began to giggle hysterically while staring blankly at the wall across from my bed. I had just talked to _Gray Fullbuster -_ hilarious, perfect, cute, _Gray_. Famous Gray.

I threw myself backwards and exhaled, with a creepy long-ass smile drawn across my face stupidly. I couldn't recall being this euphoric, it was like someone had shot liquid lightning into my veins.

The next thing I did was text Lucy. Something this important had to be shared with the world.

 _To: Loosey Heartfuck-up_

 _PLEEASE HEHELP ME LUUCCY TEXXT ME COME EOVER TOMORROOWW I NEEDD HLP!1!_

Well. That should be legible enough.

With that, I clicked off my phone, threw the blankets over my body and breathed normally for the first time in the last hour. I had to calm down, for my own good. the only way to prove that this wasn't all some very, _very_ good dream was to fall asleep and wake up in the same universe. it was the only way.

So with that, I closed my eyes and dreamed of brushing Gray's hair.

.

.

.

"This is…" Lucy stared at my computer screen skeptically. "This has _got_ to be fake. I mean...what are the _odds_ …?"

I shook my head violently, pointing to the evidence. "It _has_ to be him...it's just...it's _fate,_ you know?"

Lucy gave me her very best you're-fucking-insane look, and then blinked rapidly.

"I think...you're delusional. You just want to meet him so bad, your mind is telling you it's him. I think you should slow down, before you get really hurt…"

I felt myself scowl lightly. "No _way_. Didn't you see? He said he'd _talk to me later -_ we're totally becoming friends! And then after that, we'll date, and then get married, and then-"

"Whoa there," Lucy slapped her hand over my mouth, where I then distastefully licked her. "Slow down, Little Annie. The sun'll come out tomorrow."

My eyebrows knit together. "That didn't even make any sense-"

"Sh.." she gently pet my hair. "Just accept it. you're acting creepier than normal. Plus….I don't think it was such a good idea to lie about your...fangirl status…" Lucy mumbled the last part.

I threw my hands into the air and wrapped one of them around her shoulder reassuringly. 'Don't _worry_ about it, I've got it all under control! He won't find out! I've got an air-tight plan that all ends with us having three kids."

Lucy raised one eyebrow. "...Ok. That's _definitely_ creepy. This is _so_ going to blow up in your face. Just...take my advice and quit while you're ahead." She added the end with a guilty look, like she wanted to protect me but she didn't quite know how. She had no reason to worry, I'd be absolutely _fine._

"I'll be ok Luce. This is my _dream_. I have to do this." I told her, with astoundingly strong resolve. She smiled sadly and looked back to the glaring computer monitor.

"Well," she flexed her lips and sighed. "I still think it's a bad idea….but you seem pretty hell-bent, so if you are going through with this...at least get me his hot friend's number, ok?" She smiled weakly and laughed.

I returned the smile tenfold and hugged her while jumping up and down, my excitement spilling out like an overflowing watering can.

"Thank you!" I whisper-screeched in her ear before I kissed her cheek. She was my best fiend, I _needed_ her on my side.

"All I have to do is make him fall in love with me." I summarized, showing her my ten-million step plan all sketched out on a Microsoft paint program. "It's that simple!"

I should've realized that when it came to Gray, _nothing_ would _ever_ be simple.

* * *

 **like i said earlier, i think...these chapters will be shorter, but hopefully that means ill be able to update faster...(hahaha im a hoe and this will never happen rip)**


End file.
